Goodbye
by thekimadventure
Summary: Today is the day. Today is the day my senpai are leaving our hometown and are going off to college. Today is the day I have to say goodbye to them, again. Graduation was bad enough, I don't know if I can take them physically leaving this time. [Set before College Restart arc, Azusa-centric with all girls from HTT]


**Title:** Goodbye  
**Characters: **Azusa Nakano, Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki  
**Pairings:** None, (slight Yui/Azusa if you interpret it that way)  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** General, Friendship  
**Warnings:** Could be potentially sad? Also, I looked it up and I'm pretty sure Mejirodai is the place where their college is located  
**Word Count:** 2117  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own K-ON!

* * *

Today is the day. Today is the day my senpai are leaving our hometown and are going off to college. Today is the day I have to say goodbye to them, _again. _Graduation was bad enough, I don't know if I can take them physically leaving this time. We had all agreed to meet in front of the train station at ten in the morning, but I had arrived a half hour early; I wanted to get there early to make sure I can spend the most time I can with all of them before they all leave.

As I wait for all of them to arrive, I look through the pictures in my phone of all of us. Some are of us with our instruments practicing or at the times we performed in front of the school (_thank you, Ui for taking the pictures_,) but most were just of the five of us playing around and having the time of our lives.

Sheesh, they're not even here yet and I can feel my eyes start to water. I take a deep breath to calm myself as I hear the latest train approaching. Beyond the crowd of people, I see a certain blonde keyboardist with a large suitcase in tow looking around left and right. I swallow the last lump in my throat as I call out her name.

"Mugi-senpai!"

The heiress stops looking around and focuses her attention on me as her face lights up, "Ahh, Azusa-chan!"

She bounces over to the bench I'm at and scoops me in a warm, big hug. As much as I resisted it at first, I'm gonna miss all her affections.

"I see you're the first to arrive," she smiles at me.

I smile back at her and give her a curt nod in response. The returning lump in my throat is keeping me from giving a verbal response. Attempting to sway my emotions and distract myself, I look around to see if anyone else is in the distance; I can't breakdown before they all even arrive. Scratch that, I'm not gonna cry at all! I already did enough of that on the last day of school, I have to be happy for them and send them off with smiles!

"Oi! Azusaaa! Mugiiii!"

"Shut up! There are other people around too you know!"

"Ow— Mio-chuan that hurt…"

Caught up in my thinking, I hear Mugi-senpai giggling and I look over to see Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai walking up the stairs of the station. Relaxing into their usual antics and letting myself have a laugh, I rid the saddening thoughts from my mind and greet them.

"Good morning, Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai," with my voice now steady, I bid them a hello and wave at the pair.

"Good morning to you too, Azu-" "Yo, Nakano! How you doin' this mornin— OUCH MIO!"

With a newly formed bump on her head, our drummer calms down and we all take a seat on the bench and chat. Well, more precisely, my senpai are talking amongst themselves; I on the other hand am waiting for our final member to arrive: Yui-senpai.

When I first joined the club after listening to their performance the year before I entered Sakuragaoka, I was stunned at how well the guitarist played. I was even ecstatic to meet this girl's sister who was in my class our first year! I gushed about how well she played and I hoped I can be as good as her someday.

Unfortunately, after joining the club I realized the guitarist I idolized was a lazy, ambitionless, hyper-active girl that only wanted to laze around and eat cake. The mental image of the Hendrix-esque musician shattered and was replaced with that of an air-headed brunette.

Despite my previous misconceptions, Yui-senpai taught me something more important than guitar skills; she taught me how to have fun and appreciate life. Yui-senpai always looks at what's in front of her, not focusing on the future and what lies beyond it. She takes each moment one step at a time and does all she can appreciate the little things like the weather, food, and most importantly her friends. The things I've learned from her are not _anything_ I can learn from the most skilled, world-renowned guitarists.

I check my watch and it's only a few minutes to the designated meeting time when we hear a familiar voice,

"Whaat? You're all here already?! I thought I would try to get here before we decided to meet and surprise all of you!"

The rest of us giggle at Yui-senpai's usual lateness and train of thought.

"Hirasawa-san! You must take into account that others might also have that idea and plan to get here even earlier! That is _not _acceptable thinking for a college student," Ritsu-senpai jokingly scolds Yui-senpai. Pfft, yeah right, senpai. I'm sure it was Mio-senpai who—

"Like you're one to talk, Ritsu! If I recall I gave you that exact same talk this morning when you refused get out of bed! Thank goodness I won't have to walk over to your house and pick you up once we start college…"

Yep, just as I suspected. Mio-senpai, I sure hope you keep Ritsu-senpai in line while you're off at school. All the while, Yui-senpai is rubbing her head a laughing it off like she usually does with that happy, care-free smile she always has on. Geez, how can she be so calm when she knows she's leaving me all alone— wait. No, I need to stop. This is their day; I can't be selfish like I was when they all graduated. I need to have them make sure I can take care of myself and the future of the club.

"Everyone, we should get going. Our train is set to arrive very soon and the tea I packed will get cold if we keep standing out here. I think it would be best if we start to say our goodbyes," Mugi-senpai gently says. Sure enough to her word, the boarding sign says their train is scheduled to come in just a few minutes. As we all look up at the sign, I feel a sad mood start to loom over us.

Mugi-senpai walks over to me and embraces me once more, "Azusa-chan, thank you for being such a sweet girl and putting up with all of the times we played instead of practiced. I have no doubt you will do an excellent job as president of the club and will shape it into something great; I look forward to seeing what you do with it. And please, don't hesitate to ever call me for anything no matter the time or situation. Goodbye."

Squeezing me one more time and parting to get her bags, I mutter a soft "thank you" and watch as Ritsu-senpai walks over to me, the sound of the announcer telling passengers the next train will arrive in a couple minutes.

"Nakano, you've been a good kouhai! Annoying and stingy at times," Ritsu-senpai, do you even know what a goodbye is, "but you really helped Houkago Tea Time become what is its today! And, as president of the Light Music Club, I step down from my position and bestow upon you the title of president!"

She digs in her coat pocket and pulls out a yellow sash with the word 'PRESIDENT' written across it in big letters and bows down in front of me holding the item out. I take the sash from her hands and upon further inspection I see she wrote something on the inside of the sash as well:

"_Okay, I didn't wanna say this in front of the others 'cause it would be embarrassing, but I'm gonna miss you Azusa. When I started this club, I wanted to just make music with my friends and start a band. We maay have gotten a little sidetracked, but thanks to you we kinda got back on track! So thanks, Azusa. You're gonna rock it as the new prez (but not as good as me let's be honest!) I'll see you later but for now, I guess this is goodbye!_"

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from whimpering. Who knew, in her own special way, she can make me cry? Breathing in deeply, I thank Ritsu-senpai and to humor her, I even put on the sash.

I hear the sound of the train approaching now. Time is running out.

"Azusa."

My eyes blink back little tears that threaten to fall and I look up to see Mio-senpai standing before me. I almost start crying when I see that her eyes are glossed over with unshed tears and a serene smile on her face.

Mio-senpai is never one for physical actions to show her affection, but as she pulls me into a hug, I feel familiar warmth in her arms as her body trembles from holding back tears.

"A-Azusa… thank you for e-everything," she stutters out. Her grip on me tightens and she didn't have to say more. She can use all the colorful vocabulary she wants when she writes the lyrics to our songs, but just a few simple words right now is enough for her to get her message across.

A new wave of confidence arose in me and I find my voice to talk again. "No, Mio-senpai. Thank_ you_for always being there for me and helping me. I know I could always depend on you for anything."

Mio-senpai pulls me in closer and lets out a small sob, though I can still make out the small "goodbye" she mumbles before she let me go.

**_"THE TRAIN FOR MEJIRODAI HAS ARRIVED."_**

Any trace of bravado I had while saying goodbye to Mio-senpai left me as I see Yui-senpai still planted in the same spot she's been in since we started bidding our farewells. She's looking down at the ground and her shoulders are shaking as she's trying not to cry.

I give a soft smile and walk up to her, "Y-Yui-senpai?"

The air-head lifts her head and meets my eyes. In an instant, she's latched onto me and buries her head into my shoulder.

"A-Azunyan," she hiccups, "… _I'm sorry we didn't write you another song!_" My own tears ceased; is that what all the crying was about?!

"Yui-senpai, I don't need a song. All I want is to make sure I send you all off with best wishes for your new lives in college."

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes with relief and that shine it always has. Good, she's back to her usual self; that's all I need right now.

"Azunyan, I'm sorry for being such a bad senpai. I'm sorry I never listened to you when you tried to teach me stuff, or when you told me to keep the club room cleaner, or when I would ignore you and eat cake instead of practice, or when-"

"Senpai, please stop. You weren't a bad senpai. Sure, you aren't the same person I pictured when I first heard you play guitar, but instead I got something better. If anything, I'm sorry for b-being so strict when I should have enjoyed the t-time we had t-t-together…"

She reverses our position and cradles my head in her arms, rubbing my back gently as I start to break down crying. "There, there. You were a good, little kitten. You're the best kouhai in the whole world. Thank you, Azunyan." I let myself become engulfed in the warmth of her arms that always seemed to make me feel better. Our moment is cut short by the harsh reality called time.

"Hey kid! You gettin' on the train, or not?!" An impatient train conductor sticks his head out of the train window and beckons for Yui-senpai to leave me. She releases me and gives me a affectionate pet on the head.

"Be a good girl while we're gone, m'kay?"

Grabbing the handle of her luggage, she steps onto the train where the rest of our friends are waiting for her. Finally satisfied, the conductor pokes his head back in and gets ready to leave the station.

No. No, wait! Please don't close the doors yet! Yui-senpai still hasn't even said goo-

"Goodbye, Azunyan."

And with that, the doors shut and the train takes off while I'm left with a wet sensation running down my cheeks and a heavy heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** this is already on tumblr and this is my favorite thing ive written on my blog ok bye. and i guess reviews are cool bc thats a thing on this site?


End file.
